Young Love: Soft, Sweet, And Not So Innocent
by Kudo X Kid
Summary: A great goten trunks fic. yaoi. goten likes trunks. they go though many....fun things. and trunks might give in. but he might break gotens heart...
1. Chapter 1

This is a cute little fic, I know they shouldn't be able to feel "sexual things" at their age but for the sake of making it better, I changed the rules of life.

Trunks – age 9

Goten – age 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

Chapter 1 ---- The First Feelings

Gotten was on his way to meet trunks at the movie theater, they were going to see a new movie "zombies and chainsaws 2"

Trunks was waiting at the theater with tickets in hand. Goten rushed through the door about 20 minuets before the movie was supposed to start.

"Sorry I'm late!" Goten yelled as he ran to trunks. "No problem, I just wanted time to play in the arcade first!" trunks replied as he grabbed Gotens arm and rushed them both to the arcade.

Trunks ran up to game after game, taking quick looks at each one. "This one!" he yelled as Goten caught up to him. "I see lots of action!!" trunks added before reaching into his pocket for some change. "Can I play first?" Goten asked with a sad puppy look on his face. "Sure!" trunks said as he put the coin into the machine.

Trunks didn't mind letting Goten play first since he had played many times before and Goten had never played. "Start!" Goten yelled as he slammed his hand onto a red button, he jiggled the joystick and pushed the buttons but soon died "Aw man, the buttons wouldn't work!" Goten pouted. "Because you were doing it wrong silly!" trunks replied playfully" he put another quarter in" Try again!" Goten slammed down the start button again, but followed with the same joystick movements and button pushes "try it like this!" trunks said as he placed his hand atop Gotens and moved the joystick with him. Goten turned his head and looked at trunks. He never noticed his skin was so soft before. He blushed at the thoughts that came to his mind/

Trunks looked back at Goten "what are you looking at?" he said, neglecting to notice he lost the game because of the distraction "ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you die!"

"its no problem!" he replied softly as he took his hand off of Gotens and into his pocket to get the tickets "lets get out seats!" trunks said, grabbing Gotens hand and pulling his along towards the theater.

Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Enjoy!

PLEASE R&R!!! ill take anything

And critics and loved

Flames not liked but welcomed

Please r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

THIS STORY IS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! DON'T READ IT!

Yong Love: Soft, Sweet, And Not So Innocent!

This is a cute little fic, I know they shouldn't be able to feel "sexual things" at their age but for the sake of making it better, I changed the rules of life.

Trunks – age 9

Goten – age 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

Chapter 2- - Here Comes The Scary Part!

Trunks and Goten ran eagerly into the theater and found 2 seats in the very back, they enjoyed sitting back there because they talk a lot during movies.

"It's about to start!" Goten whispered eagerly as he shoved his had into the popcorn for the hundredth time "this is Gonna be super scary, sure you want to stay? Trunks said as if he were more scared himself as he clinched the arm-rest next to him shivering.

The two of them watched the opening credits and the movie started. The first kill came sooner then expected "AH!" Goten screamed as he grabbed trunks and squeezed tightly.

"AHHH!" trunks screamed from the sudden grab.

They quieted down and watched till the end.

"Trunks! I gotta go to the bathroom!" Goten said as he wiggled around. "I've been holding it since that girl got cut up!" he pouted as if it would make the need go away. "Me too" trunks replied. "But not as bad."

They ran through the crowd and went into an empty bathroom, they walked up to urinals next to each other and unzipped. Goten and trunks both had unusually large cocks for their age, but because of their Saiyan blood, they had the cocks of 13/14 year olds. And were as matured as they would be at that age.

Goten started peeing but couldn't help the urge. He glanced over to look at trunks. He followed his body down to see his erect cock. He looked up at his face no see trunks looking over at him, but not his face. Goten blushed and looked away. They zipped up and washed their hands, then they walked outside and flew onto the roof of the theater.

"that was scary huh trunks!?" Goten asked. "Huh? Oh uh…yea…..pretty scary…." Trunks said in a distracted way. "What's up trunks? What are ya thinking about?" Goten asked him. Trunks looked over at him. "Goten, I have to admit something, when we were in the bathroom…i…" trunks stopped mid sentence because Gotens lips pressed against his before he could finish. The two of them kissed for a few seconds before Goten slowly pulled away and looked into his friends eyes. "Trunks" Goten said in a lustful tone. Trunks only took a second before answering. "Yes?" he said, still thinking how Goten knew what he was about to say. "Trunks, I looked too" Goten said as he smiled and laughed a little.

"I love you too." Trunks replied in a dominant tone, knowing deep down that he had wanted to say it for a long time.

The two boys went home for the night after sharing another short kiss in Gotens bedroom.

-KudoKid-:;;: SORRY I DIDN'T GET THE 1ST CHAPTER UP TILL LATE YESTERDAY! IM SOOO SORRY! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY THUS FAR! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE R&R! ILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU DO!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMARROW!


	3. Chapter 3

THIS STORY IS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! DON'T READ IT!

Yong Love: Soft, Sweet, and Not So Innocent!

This is a cute little fic, I know they shouldn't be able to feel "sexual things" at their age but for the sake of making it better, I changed the rules of life.

Trunks – age 9

Goten – age 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

Chapter 3 – you scratch my back, I **_scrub_** yours

(Sorry it took so long!!)

Goten woke up and wiped his eyes he smiled when he remembered the kiss from the night before. He pulled his pants on and threw a fresh shirt on and walked outside

-It was perfect- goten thought to himself. Goten walked to capsule corp. only to find the doors open. He walked in and saw bulma just inside the door. "Hey there goten, trunks is in the other building right now, if your looking for him, he will be there.

Goten walked though door after door to get to the building. He heard water in the other room. He looked inside of the room trunks sleeps in and found nothing. He still heard the water; he looked in room after room until he reached the back room, the bathroom. He opened the door to find the shower door closed and trunks inside. The door was not a see-through kind of door, so if he wanted to see in, he would have to open it. He grinned and thought of the things that could be there. He had a plan

Goten undressed himself quickly, he knew trunks always took long showers, so he wouldn't come out soon. He finished undressing and knocked softly on the door, as a warning, "what!?" trunks yelled to answer the knock.

The door opened.

"GO- GOTEN!? What are you!?" trunks panicked for a moment before remembering he was naked, but feelings of horror changed quickly when he noticed goten was naked too. He moved his hands to let his cock out. He looked down and Gotens fully erect cock, it wasn't as long as his, but just a bit shorter. Goten smiled and laughed. "Hey trunks!" He said in a happy tone. "I like it" he added looking down."Tha--thanks…I think…" trunks said nervously. "I like your too" he said, now feeling much more comfortable.

Goten noticed trunks was now on the same page he was. Goten moved in and kissed trunks, he gathered up enough courage to put his hand onto trunks cock, which has grown hard from looking at goten. Goten held the kiss for a moment more then broke away.

He smiled. "Remember the pictures I showed you last night trunks?" goten said, referring to pictures he found of goku and vegeta fucking.

"Yea" trunks said. Not knowing where the conversation was going. "Well how would you like to do that right now? Goten said motioning to a bottle of lube in the shower, left by Vegeta. "Goten I wasn't sure how long it was going to be. Ever since I saw that picture that's all I've thought about" trunks said lustfully. "Then who gets it in them?" goten asked. "I'll take it this time because I'm older, but next time I give it, okay?" trunks said forcefully. "Great idea trunks!" goten replied before grabbing the lube and shutting the water off. He smiled before covering his dick in lube and putting a bit on the ass of his friend. "You ready?" goten asked. "Never been more ready!" trunks said trying to act tough. "Alright" goten said. "Here I go!"

KudoKid :--: a real cliff hanger aint it? I PROMISE the next chapter will be up soon, ill try for tomorrow, otherwise this weekend!


	4. NOTICE

I got a comment to slow down with the 2 of them, but don't worrie, youll see what happens soon, they will have a while yet…


	5. SORRY!

SORRY!

Im sooo sorry about not updating

Ive had school and stuff going on like crazy

So ive had no time for it

Tomarrow I can get back to my every other day (maybe daily) updates!

So please just wait

ONE  
MORE  
DAY

(and if it doesn't happen till late tomarrow, its because I have a special guy coming to my house and I have PROMISED him a…gift…..if you understand what I mean…


End file.
